Kaito's First Day of School
by CreativeSlash
Summary: Kaito's first day is a tad hectic, to say the least.
1. Chapter 1

Kaitos First Day of School

_A Vocaloid Story_

By Ashleigh Cofer

"Okay, Kaito," Kagamine Len said to Kaito as they stood outside Kaito's classroom. "Are you ready? Did you remember everything? Here, lemme check." Len reached into Kaito's backpack, to find, instead of pencils, notebooks, or folders, were three tubs of Mint Ice Cream. "KAITO!" Len yelled. He smacked Kaito on the back of the head, thus making Kaito cry. "KAITO BADDDD!" Kaito screamed. Kaito walked over to the lockers, and started bashing his head into them while sobbing. Just then, the teacher ran out of her classroom to see Kaito bashing his head into the lockers, making them dent badly, which was a huge problem because the school couldn't pay for the lockers to be fixed. "KAITO!" The teacher yelled. "WHAT DID KAITO DO WRONG NOW? DID KAITO MISS POTTY?" Kaito yelled, stopping his bashing head. "NO! YOU DENTED SCHOOL PROPERTY! AND WE CAN'T PAY TO FIX THOSE! Go to the 'Bad Room', and I'll be there in a minute, just let me talk to your Father." Kaito, very sad, walked down to the darkest room at the end of the B Hall. He opened the door, to find a very dark room, with a single desk, right in the middle, with blood splattered all over it. "Ooooh," Kaito said. "Melted Cherry Ice Cream!" He scooped some up in his hand, it was surprisingly warm and fresh, and put it in his mouth. "EWWWWW! THAT NOT CHERRY ICE CREAM! " Kaito screamed. It tasted metally, and like blood. Kaito knew what blood tatsed like when Miku bit his tounge the other day when trying to give him Cooties. Just then, the door swung open, and there stood the teacher, and Gakupo. "HI GAKUPO! YOU WANNA PLAY WITH ME?" Kaito excitedly asked him. Gakupo shook his head. "No, Kaito. Today, I'm going to show you what happens when you disrespect the rules." Gakupo, putting Kaito over his knee, pulled down Kaito's pants, to expose Kaito's butt, and pulled out a Cat Skin Whip. "Are we playing tugging the rope?" Kaito asked. Gakupo didn't answer, and whipped Kaito's butt. "OWWIE!" Kaito screamed. The teacher just watched, with a satisfied, evil grin on her face. As soon as Kaito's whipping was over, Gakupo pulled Kaito's pants up and threw him over him shoulder, and went out the back door, and put Kaito in the truck.

Meanwhile, out in the hall.

Kagamine Len stood there, tapping his foot, as he awaited the return of his son. The teacher reappeared out of the door, and Len sprung. "Where's my son? Where's Kaito?" The teacher settled slightly on her left foot, clearly uncomfortable. "Well, he's-" "Aw, never mind. I never liked the kid anyway," Len interuppted. He walked down the hall, leaving the teacher surprised, but evily happy.

_To be Continued in The Next Edition,_

_Kaito Escapes Gakupo_


	2. Revised edition

"Okay, Kaito," Len Kagamine said to Kaito as they stood outside Kaito's classroom.

"Are you ready? Did you remember everything? Here, let me check." Len reached into Kaito's backpack, to find, instead of pencils, notebooks, or folders, were three tubs of Mint Ice Cream.

"KAITO!" Len yelled. He smacked Kaito on the back of the head, thus making Kaito cry.

"KAITO BADDDD!" Kaito screamed.

Kaito walked over to the lockers, and started bashing his head into them while sobbing. Just then, the teacher ran out of her classroom to see Kaito bashing his head into the lockers, making them dent badly, which was a huge problem because the school couldn't pay for the lockers to be fixed.

"KAITO!" The teacher yelled.

"WHAT DID KAITO DO WRONG NOW? DID KAITO MISS POTTY?" Kaito yelled, stopping his bashing head.

"NO! YOU DENTED SCHOOL PROPERTY! AND WE CAN'T PAY TO FIX THOSE! Go to the 'Bad Room', and I'll be there in a minute, just let me talk to your Father."

Kaito, very sad, walked down to the darkest room at the end of the B Hall. He opened the door, to find a very dark room, with a single desk, right in the middle, with blood splattered all over it.

"Ooooh," Kaito said. "Melted Cherry Ice Cream!"

He scooped some up in his hand, it was surprisingly warm and fresh, and put it in his mouth.

"EWWWWW! THAT NOT CHERRY ICE CREAM!" Kaito screamed.

It tasted metallic, like blood. Kaito knew what blood tasted like when Miku bit his tongue the other day when trying to give him Cooties. Just then, the door swung open, and there stood the teacher, and Gakupo.

"HI GAKUPO! YOU WANNA PLAY WITH ME?" Kaito excitedly asked him.

Gakupo shook his head.

"No, Kaito. Today, I'm going to show you what happens when you disrespect the rules."

Gakupo, putting Kaito over his knee, pulled down Kaito's pants, to expose Kaito's butt, and pulled out a Cat Skin Whip. "

Are we playing tugging the rope?"Kaito asked.

Gakupo didn't answer, and whipped Kaito's butt. "OWWIE!" Kaito screamed. The teacher just watched, with a satisfied, evil grin on her face. As soon as Kaito's whipping was over, Gakupo pulled Kaito's pants up and threw him over him shoulder, and went out the back door, and put Kaito in the truck.

Meanwhile, out in the hall.

Kagamine Len stood there, tapping his foot, as he awaited the return of his son. The teacher reappeared out of the door, and Len sprung.

"Where's my son? Where's Kaito?"

The teacher settled slightly on her left foot, clearly uncomfortable.

"Well, he's-"

"Aw, never mind. I never liked the kid anyway," Len interrupted. He walked down the hall, leaving the teacher surprised, but evilly happy


End file.
